The Life and Times of Molly Jade Oak
by Pandora'sDarkDreamer
Summary: Molly is now an old lady leading a good life. And old ladies are prone to remembering the old times and sometimes to rant on and on about the "Good Ol' Days". Read about Molly's life, the arthritis, the up's and the down's, the fun, the romance and everything in between and mainly just about the farm life. Life couldn't get any better than this.


PART 1  
Reminiscing

* * *

The autumn wind toyed with the loose strand of hair on Molly's head. There was nothing special about the particular strand. It had the silver color that all old people had and if you had to find anything special it would have to be that it used to be color brown. The brown of fertile farm soil, as brown as the soil on her farm. Yes, Molly owns a farm. It's called the Hope Farm. Oh, the farm. The farm was definitely a hope for Molly. She had just graduated from High School then and had no plans for the future. She didn't see herself as a teacher, or a doctor, a scientist, an engineer and most certainly not a janitor. She would choose her course when she would be crossing the bridge.

Molly was sitting on the terrace of her home. Covered with a comfortable red blanket and a small book by her side. Come to think of it. She had never expected to land herself in a farm. She never had the green thumb and she won the least likely to become a hard worker award in her family. (Yes, they had awards like that).

How _did_ she wound up on a farm? Well if she remembered correctly, it was another stressful evening and she had come home from her work as being a waitress in a restaurant. She was tired, drained, and sad with her life. Where was she now? In a small apartment in the middle of the city holding a newspaper and two plastic bags worth of things needed to live. This wasn't the life that Molly Jade Oak had wished for. Well she hadn't wished for anything anyway. Shrugging she opened the newspaper and there right under her nose was an advertisement for a car wash. She sighed and threw the newspaper away. She decided to take a bath then and there.

After the relaxing bath (it proved to do Holly wonders for temper and bodily pains) she went outside to find a big cockroach on the TV that she just left on. Its antennae moving and its foul smell reaching her nose. Molly was not a person to be afraid of a stupid smelly bug! And so she grabbed the recently abandoned newspaper and whacked the stars out of the cockroach. Gruesome details away she opened to a new page to wrap the corpse of the cockroach in when she saw- FARM FOR SALE! Interested, she took a closer look and read. Turns out the whole farm was on sale for an astounding price! 5000G. It seemed rather cheap. She was expecting it to be around 10 000G or something. She tore the page and settled it beside other interesting Ads and took the rest of the paper to wrap the dead cockroach.

Molly- even in her old age still laughed at the fond memory. She had never been thankful to a cockroach. Ever. If she did tell others who would believe her.

If it weren't for the cockroach she wouldn't have ended up finding the ad for the farm. She wouldn't have married the most perfect person in the world! She wouldn't have had three beautiful kids.

She should make a small memorial for the cockroach. Molly stood up and wandered off to the back of her house and with small stones she marked a small grave for the cockroach. Ten minutes later she left for some juice. Grinning to herself.

The small memorial said:

HOPE THE COCKROACH

FOR BEING THE ONE WHO HELPED MOLLY FIND HER HOME

YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED

Below was a single lily.

Yes, Molly thought as she drank her orange juice. Hope the cockroach will always be fondly remembered.

* * *

Hey everyone! My first Harvest Moon fic.! I've been thinking about doing a HM fic. for a while now and only decided to do it now. Anyway I hope you liked Hope The cockroach.

For some reason I find the fact that Molly is now an old lady quite charming! I'll leave the guesses to who she is paired up with later! But judging from my favorite stories it will be rather easy to tell! HAHA.

(I almost put holly instead of molly OMG! joke)

Hoped you like it! REVIEW! FAVORITE! AND STAY TUNED!

EDIT: I found a few stray Hollies.


End file.
